


I found you

by encodespress



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I AM SORRY, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Soulmates, i actually wrote this for hyungwonho but it turn out to be better for showhyuk, i don't know what I am doing, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encodespress/pseuds/encodespress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk just want to find the another half of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found you

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the monsta x bingo thingy~ i hope you like it  
> (beware of the grammatical errors and the use of weird words, i can't English properly lol)

 

“I’ve bought it!” a blonde popped up and took the seat in front of Hyungwon. He was glowing with a smile wider than the ocean plastered on his face “and I got my favorite color!” he took out a clear box with a bright yellow wristwatch in it, proudly waving it in front of the brunette.

“Minhyuk, this is your 8th times buying this kind of crap. The last time I remembered, it says your soulmate is a bear at the zoo” Hyungwon sighed and sipped his chocolate slushie “Don’t you think it’s already time for you to stop this? You’re wasting your money and don’t you come crying to me when you don’t have money to pay for your rent”

“I am sure this one is the right one! I’ve read the reviews and all of them said they found their soulmate using this” he wrapped the bright yellow strap around his left wrist and touched the flat surface of the round metal case, giggling in the process for it to start up. 

Minhyuk had been obsessed with this _thing_ that was a hot topic on the net; _the soulmate tracker, the easy way to find your soulmate_. There were a lot of them from a lot of manufacturers, in various shapes or forms or functions. The glowing guy had been obsessing over this tracking gadget for almost 2 months and yet he still hadn’t got the point to see this as only fraud cases.

Hyungwon was amazed with his best friend determination and stupidity. But, he pretty much understood why Minhyuk was that eager to find his soulmate. He could just wait for the sign like _normally_ and finally met his soulmate. But, the blonde guy had long out of the _normal_ group.

Minhyuk was among the rare cases in which he had lost his ability to identify his soulmate due to certain reasons. For the blonde guy, he lost it in order to save a life. He did accept the fact with an open heart _after he went through some dark phase_ but he was back to his bright side and lived his life without much worry.

It was out of blue. They were _sloth-ing around_ at the brunette house, reading some _manga_ when Minhyuk suddenly said _I’m going to try to find my soulmate._ The blonde did laugh it out when he said it so Hyungwon took it as only a joke.

 

_He was wrong._

 

“Are you that horny you are so eager to suddenly find your soulmate. You used to say you’re just going to stick with me, forever” Hyungwon pouted with the straw still in his mouth.

Minhyuk chuckled “I am not! And of course I would stick with you forever. We’re best friends FOREVER” the blonde looked down to his untouched orange juice “I just want to know who is my soulmate”

“I still can’t digest all this _soulmate_ things” Hyungwon sighed “What’s so good about it? Look at that guy, he got a lot of girls around him” the brunette was referring to the guy on the television “are those girls even his soulmate? I thought soulmate supposed to be one person only. Not hundreds like that”

“He is an idol and those girls are his fans. Your argument is invalid”

Hyungwon grunted “And how do you even know your soulmate is here, I mean the world is big, the country is big and even our city is big and hard enough for you to find one specific person” Hyungwon whined “and it would take forever to find _her_ ”

“That’s what your ability to identify your soulmate is for _, lazyass_. The fate would unite the two of you no matter where you are or what you are or who you are” Minhyuk sighed “You’re lucky you still got your ability but I feel so bad for your other half because you’re such a lazyass to even put an effort to find _her_ ”

Hyungwon would have argued more with Minhyuk but he knew the blonde was right. He had never been interested in all these _soulmate-related matters_ simply because he had never believed in this soulmate concept. He wouldn’t want to hurt his best friend feelings with his prejudice anymore so he just accepted the fact that he was a lazyass.

“Yeah, whatever. I am a lazyass. How does that thing works?” he pointed to the bright yellow gadget that was wrapped around the blonde thin wrist.

“I just have to turned it on and it would lead me to whoever my soulmate is” he grinned.

Hyungwon nodded, pretended like he understood it.

 

.

 

The sky was as gloomy as Hyungwon’s mood, and even the bright Minhyuk couldn’t light up his mood. Hyungwon hated rain for few reasons; one – he need to rewash all his laundry which was a pain the ass for him, two – his favorite sneakers were ruined and three – he hated the feeling of wet soaked socks around his feet.

“I hate rain” the brunette mumbled. He was leaning on the wall, crossed his arms at his chest and shooting daggered stare at the pouring rain.

“I love rain” Minhyuk grinned.

“Shut up”

“I love the sound of the rain. It’s soothing” Minhyuk deeply inhaled “and I love the earthy scent of it too”

“Whatever, I still hate the rain” Hyungwon was indeed not in the mood for anything. They were planning to spend their weekend at the manga store, updating on his favorite manga and he had been saving up to buy that one _Monkey D. Luffy figura._ But all he could do now was being sulky at the rain in front of a convenience store and hoped for the sun to stop hiding behind the nimbostratus clouds.

“Hey” a tall guy, maybe as tall as Hyungwon but bigger and tougher than him peeked out from the convenience store door “you can wait inside if you want. I think the rain wouldn’t stop yet for now” he softly smiled.

“Really? Thank you!” Hyungwon turned to his friend “Yah Minhyuk, let’s wa-” Hyungwon wasn’t able to finish his words as he saw his friend was staring straight to the big guy with eyes as large as the universe. Shocked was all over his face. Hyungwon grabbed the blonde shoulder, shook him out of his freezing state “Minhyuk?! Are you okay?”  

“H-he is th-the one” Minhyuk stuttered, half whispered.

“The one? What?”

The blonde pulled up his wrist and showed the beeping wristwatch to his confused friend. It took more than a second for Hyungwon to finally _decipher_ what the blonde was trying to tell him.

“Him? HIM? HIM??!” now it was Hyungwon’s turn to get the _big eyes effect_.

“Excuse me” the said guy broke them out of their shocked state, he was also in confusion “is everything okay here?”

“Yes, yes we’re okay” Hyungwon awkwardly smiled “can we get inside?”

The tall guy held the door and gestured them to get inside. Hyungwon had to pull the still-in-shocked Minhyuk with him into the store as the blonde didn’t show any sign of moving by himself.

“You can wait here” he led them to the small dining corner of the store. Hyungwon thanked the tall guy and seated the still-in-shocked Minhyuk like a mother he was.

“Are you sure this thing is not broken? Are you sure he is your soulmate? It is a _he_ _?_ ” Hyungwon bombed him with questions.

It took Minhyuk forever (it was only 4 minutes) to finally muttered something “I don’t know” he was indeed in confusion. He didn’t even know either he should be happy or not to finally able to know who was his soulmate.

“I haven’t seen him before. I think he’s new. Okay. What if he is your soulmate, what would you do?” Hyungwon stressed his voice more on the ‘what if’ “Would you te- Shit he is coming this way” the big guy was coming to their place with two mugs in his hands “we didn’t order anything” Hyungwon stated.

“It seems like your friend needs something warm, he looks really pale” he placed two mugs of hot chocolate on their table.

“Thank you” Hyungwon said. The big guy smiled and walked back to the counter. Just when he was sure the big guy was far away from them, did he spoke “He is one fine guy, nice and good-looking, I’m saying this on a girl point of view. If he is really your soulmate, you’re the luckiest of all” he sipped the hot beverage “but he is a guy”

“He is a guy” Minhyuk sighed.

Minhyuk eyes never left the big guy. His eyes were kind of creepily following wherever the guy was. For merely one second, their eyes met and the blonde felt his heart would just jumped out of his chest anytime. It was hard for him to even breathe normally.

“Are you okay? Your face looks like a tomato. Did you caught cold?” the brunette asked as he noticed the blonde face had become as red as a tomato.

“I’m fine. The hot chocolate makes me hot” the blonde faked a smile.

It took two hours for the rain to finally stop pouring and the two best friends could proceed with their earlier plan. Minhyuk was glad that they finally able to get out of the place as he might explode if the rain wouldn’t stop anytime soon. But as soon as they reached the counter, being faced to face with the big guy (even though he was hiding behind the tall brunette) the blonde suddenly felt reluctant to step out of the store.

“How much are the hot chocolates?” Hyungwon asked with his wallet already in his hands.

“You don’t have to pay for that. That’s on me” the big guy smiled.

“Are you sure? You’re so kind. Thank you” the brunette pulled the guy that was hiding behind him “Yah Minhyuk say thanks to this nice guy” he smirked at the shy blonde “th-thank you” Minhyuk timidly said, shades of pink colored his cheeks.

“You’re welcome” the big guy gifted him with the warmest smile ever and it crept into the blonde’s faint heart, and stayed there for eternity.

“I haven’t seen you before. Are you new here?” Hyungwon asked out of curiousity.

“Yes. I just moved here”

“Where do you live?”

“At the Blue Moon Apartment”

“Cool! I live there too. Why I haven’t seen you there”

The big guy chuckled “I just moved in two days ago. I live on the 8th floor”

“I’m on the 10th floor! My name is Hyungwon, Chae Hyungwon” he held out his hand.

The big guy smiled widely and shook the brunette’s hand “I’m Hyunwoo, Son Hyunwoo”

“This is Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk” Hyungwon gently tapped the blonde’s back. Minhyuk could only awkwardly smile at _Hyunwoo_. He couldn’t even utter a single words, his tongue was paralyzed by the overwhelm feelings of being near the big guy.

_Lee Minhyuk._

“Hi Minhyuk, I’m Hyunwoo” the big guy held out his hand for a handshake. The blonde shakily grasped the big guy’s hand. As soon as their hands touched, a little spark formed in Minhyuk’s heart, as well as Hyunwoo’s.

It was just for a brief moment but Hyunwoo was sure the blonde guy was what he looking for all these time. The name _Lee Minhyuk_ and that puppy-like eyes that were familiar than ever made him very much sure about it.

Minhyuk was melting over the little touch and he would definitely melt like _the cheese in the microwave_ if it wasn’t for Hyungwon’s fast action in saving him. “Look at the time! We gotta go. I’ll see you around Hyunwoo” Hyungwon waved and pulled the about-to-melt Minhyuk out of the store leaving the blinking Hyunwoo.

“Where is the manual for the tracker thing?” Hyungwon asked as soon as he was sure they were far enough from the convenience store.

“Huh?” Minhyuk was still out of his mind.

Hyungwon cupped the blonde’s cheeks with both of his hands “Where is the manual for your tracker?” he said the words one by one in hope it would at least get into Minhyuk’s head.

Minhyuk just stared at him for a moment “Ahh.. the manual. At home” he finally answered as he got back to his sense.

“Let’s go to your home. We need to do some reading”

 

.

 

“Are you saying I am Minhyuk’s soulmate and Minhyuk is my soulmate?” the big guy restated what the brunette just told him seconds ago.

Hyungwon had secretly met Hyunwoo just because he couldn’t stand to see his best friend being torturing himself since he knew about this guy as his soulmate.

Minhyuk wouldn’t make a move, he just brushed it off with _the tracker could be broken again just like the others._ He was afraid, afraid of being rejected because he knew no matter how much he wanted to believe Hyunwoo was his soulmate, he couldn’t make the guy to love him the way he hoped for.

To make it even harder, _they’re both guys_. That was indeed something out of the norm.

 “I know this sounds so crazy because both of you are guys and that is rare. VERY RARE BUT IT DID EXIST” Hyungwon fixed his eyes on Hyunwoo’s “but believe me, we’re shocked as much as you do. I know it is even hard to believe when you can’t sense his presence as your soulmate because that thing is already long gone for him because-”

“Because of the accident. I knew about it”

“Yes the accide- Wait- What? You knew about it? How come?” Hyungwon gasped “I haven’t even tell you about that”

“I was there when the accident was happening. I am the little girl’s brother” the big guy flashed his usual soft smile “I still remember the angelic boy’s name. Lee Minhyuk, _the angel that saved my dear sister_. I couldn’t recognized him at first because his hair was black in the past but I would never forget his eyes, his puppy-like eyes”

“So you believe the fact that he lost his ability to identify his soulmate?”

“Yes”

“And he was using a gadget to help him identify his soulmate where the gadget said it is you?”

“Yes”

“Are you going to accept him as your soulmate?”

“Yes”

“Yes? Wait. YES?”

“Yes”

“Why?”

“Since he was transferred to another hospital, I’ve been searching for him everywhere. I didn’t even know why I was searching for him. It could be out of gratefulness or admiration or something more than that but I am sure once I found him, I would never let him go”

“Okay, come with me. You need to say that to the blonde’s face”

 

.

 

Hyungwon was losing his mind. He kept on ringing the door bells, knocking on the door for the nth time and he had called the blonde’s phone but he was met with the damn voicemail. He knew Minhyuk was at home, the blonde would leave his key under the flower pot if he left the house, but the key wasn’t there. So, Hyungwon was sure _he must be home._

“Please open this door” Hyunwoo was back from asking the guard to bring the master key.

“Hyungwon, what’s happening here?” the guard asked out of confusion.

“Minhyuk wouldn’t open the door and I can’t reach him by phone. I need to see if he is fine” Hyungwon was about to cry but he was a man, a manly man and _a manly man didn’t cry_.

The guard pretty much understood the urgency of the situation. He took out the master key from his keys ring and shoved it into the keyhole. Without much work, the door was unlocked with a _click_ sound.

Hyungwon dashed into the blonde’s apartment, followed by Hyunwoo and the guard. The brunette definitely looked like a mother that had lost her child, he was calling for Minhyuk with all his heart. He hurriedly went to the blonde’s room as he didn’t saw any blonde sight in the living room.

There, lying on the bed, the Minhyuk he was looking for. The room was a mess; cheese balls were scattered everywhere on the bed together with lots of manga. The blonde was however soundly sleeping while hugging an opened large plastic jar of the cheese balls with a headphone covering both sides of his ears.

“I guess Minhyuk is fine” the guard chuckled “I’m going back to my office” the guard tapped Hyungwon shoulder and left the two guys who were still staring at the sleeping blonde.

“Yah Lee Minhyuk!” Hyungwon shook the sleeping blonde, pulled away the headphone in the process.

“Urgh.. Hyungwonnie?” the blonde rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand “how do you get here?”

“I get the guard to open the door because the dumbass you didn’t pick up the call”

“Ahh.. my phone must be dead. I forgot to charge it” the blonde lazily sat up, facing the furious brunette “Why are you being mad? You usually just left” he looked around for something “what time is-“ he wasn’t able to finish his words as he saw the big guy that was standing near the bed, smiling at him “Hyungwon, I think I am seeing things. I see Hyunwoo standing at the edge of my bed”

“That is Hyunwoo” the brunette plainly stated.

“What? What is he doing here?!” Minhyuk grabbed whatever he could reach- that was the large jar of cheese balls to cover his shameful appearance; he had never thought of his appearance when he was with Hyungwon but he suddenly felt self-conscious as soon as he realized the big guy was there.

“To make things right” Hyungwon get off the bed, brushed off any cheese ball crumbs that was sticking to his shirt “I’ll leave you two alone. You better tell this dumbass what you told me” and he made his way to the door, closed it without much hesitation.

The air screamed awkward. Minhyuk was awkwardly hugging the large jar of cheese balls as if his life depended on it while Hyunwoo was awkwardly standing at the edge of the bed not knowing what to do.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Minhyuk managed to utter as he finally able to regain his sense.

“I am here to tell you something” Hyunwoo stepped closer to the bed and sat at the edge of the bed, mostly because he was damn tired standing there and he wanted to get close to the blonde. Minhyuk was squeaking at the sight of the big guy sitting on his damn messed up bed; the big guy was sitting on the cheese balls that caused Minhyuk to scream internally “You know.. You just sat on the cheese balls, they might stain your pants” the blonde had to say it.

Hyunwoo let out the most beautiful chuckles Minhyuk had ever heard, even Hyungwon was nothing near this beauty level “I’m okay with it” he softly smiled “Hyungwon told me we might be soulmates”

Minhyuk’s heart skipped a beat. He almost cussed at his best friend.

Hyunwoo explained everything to the blonde from the part where he knew about the soulmate tracker to the fact Minhyuk lost his ability in an accident to the fact that he was the brother to that little girl the blonde had save and to the part where he wanted to be the blonde’s soulmate.

“I’ve been searching for you since that time. They had transferred you to another hospital and I was unable to track you down as it was in another city. Once I’ve got the chance, I went to the hospital where you were transferred but you’re nowhere to be found” he scooted closer and dearly stared into the blonde’s dark orbs “I’m so glad that I finally found you”

“Please don’t say that” tears were starting to well up in his eyes “I don’t want to get my hope high. It could be a false sign that you’re my soulmate. You’re a guy, I am.. a guy” Minhyuk bit his lowers lips, he tried so hard to contain the sobs.

“I know and I don’t care if it’s a false sign or not. I’ve finally found you, the angel that I was looking for and I would never let you go”

“I could never make you lo-“ the blonde couldn’t hold his sobs anymore and he burst into tears. The big guy scooted closer, put away the large jar of cheese balls and pulled the sobbing guy into his arms “I know this is still confusing but I am sure I want to be with you. I want to hold you, to protect you in my arms” he gently rubbed the blonde’s back. The warm touch, the sweet words had somehow helped the sobbing guy to calm down.

“But sobs.. I could never make you sob.. love me like how sob.. lovers do” the blonde managed to uttered in between sobs.

Hyunwoo gently pushed Minhyuk away to face him. He brought his thumbs tracing up the tears on the blonde’s cheek, rubbed off all the tears away while cupping Minhyuk cheeks with his large palms “I would love you. I want to love you. We would work this out no matter what. I am the one for you and you’re the one for me”

Hyunwoo leaned closer and gently pressed his plump lips on the blonde’s pink lips; sealed their souls with a kiss agreement. The presence of the blonde’s soft lips felt so right on his and Hyunwoo was absolutely sure they were meant for each other.

“I love you Lee Minhyuk. I love you and I love the taste of cheese balls on your lips”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you want to <3


End file.
